Saved by the Bond
by megacoldfusion
Summary: The master spy goes undercover as a substitute principal in Bayside High to take out an assassin who is hiding out there, Zack and the others think it would be easy pickings to walk all over this substitute principal, only to realize it is not


**Saved by the Bond**

* * *

Disclaimer: The character of James Bond and the characters of Saved by the Bell are created, owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **It's only for a month**

 **Bayside High: Principals office**

 **2 days ago**

"Mr. Belding you seem to be in high spirits today," said the teenager

"Well Zack I am going away for a month," said Belding

"Oh really," said Zack "You mean no principal for a month," he smiled "That is interesting,"

"It's a vacation, I won trip and I do have a lot of vacation time coming up anyway," said Belding "Now Zack don't get ideas, as a substitute principal has been assigned to the school, from what I am told he is the best from England,"

"The best from England you say," muttered Zack "We'll see about that," then speaking aloud to Belding "So he will be here Monday,"

"Yes indeed," said Belding "Now the rest of the school day will be over with, this will be the last time you will see me for awhile."

The bell rings to indicate the school day has come to an end as Mr. Belding escorts Zack Morris out of his office and then locks the door as a warm smile forms upon his face as he is going on vacation in a very long time. Zack has a few plans formulating in his mind and the kids are heading out of the doors of bayside. Then a few of his friends show up as they wondered why Mr. Belding wanted to see Zack for some reason.

One of them is the most popular girls in school and a girl Zack has been chasing for years, her name is Kelly Kapowski.

The second person is a high school jock and kind of a rival/friend of his that they have been chasing for Kelly to like him or her, Ac Slater

The third person is the biggest near in school and a somewhat side kick of Zack's his name is Samuel "Screech" Powers

Another friend of his is class president of Bayside and kind of liberal, along with being rather neurotic; her name is Jessica "Jessie" Myrtle Spano

And finally the last person is a rich girl; her name is Lisa Marie Turtle

"So preppy what was up with Belding," said Slater

"He is going on vacation for a month," said Zack

"That is great, we can rule the school isn't that cool," said Screech

"No, because as I understand there will be a substitute principle," said Kelly "Since Bayside has no assistant Principle considering Zack drove her away,"

"Great job Zack," said Jessie

"It doesn't matter anyway," said Lisa

"So why don't we give this substitute principle a real warm Bayside welcome," said Zack "When he comes on Monday," with a smile and a mutter "This will be fun,"

While the gang heads out from school, unknown to them that very substitute principle had already arrived ahead of time as he is given full access to the school on the weekend.

* * *

 **Bayside High: Saturday and Sunday**

Having watched the students leave the school on Friday, by doing surveillance nearby MI-6 assigned James Bond to this mission posing as substitute principle to root out an assassin who is posing as a student in Bayside High. He spent his time learning about the layout of the school and hiding certain surveillance devices, all over the school of course he read up on the student files on everyone including Zack Morris, along with his friends.

MI-6 had secretly arraigned Belding to win a trip as it amounted to about a month, more than enough time to find and take down the assassin. At first he was reluctant to do this type of mission, even if it's in a school or not, but he will do his duty like always. He found a place to stay when he was not a school and settled in a secluded location; soon it will be time as Bond waited for Monday to roll along.

* * *

 **Bayside High: Monday Morning**

James Bond or alias Mark Hazard introduced himself to the teachers as they were the first to arrive of course the Students haven't arrived yet and he wanted to get an early start, went out to get some breakfast for a moment and head back into the principles office, he sat down in the seat and waited in which he hears buses just arriving and cars arriving as well to start another school day.

Then he hears students starting to come in so he stood up and went over to the microphone to make an announcement, as he is dressed in a dark gray suit with a silky red tie and black shined leather shoes, on his right wrist is his omega semester watch with the latest gadgets, then he spoke in his flawless British accent.

"Greetings students my name is Mark Hazard and I am your substitute principal for about a month as Mr. Belding is on vacation," said Bond "As you know the big game is coming up and I expect Bayside to win, overall have a nice time in school."

After he placed the microphone down he went over the desk and sat down in the chair as he has his back turned towards the door, Zack Morris on the other hand along with his friends heard the announcement, as Zack thinks it will be easy to smooth talk him and his accent is British so he brought some tea to smooth things over as he approached the principals office, turned the knob to the door and opened it as he allowed himself to walk inside, simple right.

"Before you start Mister Morris," said Bond "I don't drink the mud,"

"I uh….I didn't bring mud its tea," said Zack

"To me its mud," said Bond

"Okay…." said Zack "I welcome you to Bayside Mr. Hazard, hopefully your stay is a pleasant one until Mr. Belding gets back from his vacation."

"Sweet talking me won't give your brownie points Mr. Morris," said Bond "Considering your father has a history of being a sweet talking con-artist,"

"Well I….," said Zack

"And wanted by the mob," said Bond "If I am not mistaken, so if you think your going to walk all over me like that idiot Belding. You are sadly mistaken," glaring at him coldly "So it would be best to focus on your studies Mister Morris or,"

"Or what," said Zack "Detention, expulsion…..been there and done that,"

"Or you might wake up one morning with two broken legs and a couple of mob leg breakers demanding their money," said Bond "Now get to class,"

"Got it," gulped Zack

Zack quickly left the principles office as he looked rather sweaty and nervous; he's never been threatened like that before and can tell this guy is not playing around, and how did he know about his father owning money to the mob, perhaps he looked into his family's background and understands it won't be easy against a guy like him to pull a scam or pull a prank, the others noticed Zack looked nervous and he explained the situation.

"So you got a plan Zack," said Screech

"Looks like you met your match preppy," said Slater

"We'll see about that," said Zack "For now I will do nothing,"

* * *

 **Few days later: Bayside High**

James Bond kept his eye on things in the school and no one has acted strange yet among the students besides Zack and his friends, but of course he discovered something disturbing about one of his friends and had called her to his office to explain it. The young girl walked in as it is Jessica "Jessie" Myrtle Spano who wondered what this is about.

"I like to point out I don't take kindly to threats," said Spano "As a woman I have rights and men like you should be brought down for your sexist ideas, so what do you want"

"Ah your one of those," said Bond "You are here because you have a problem," he put the pills he found on the desk "Care to explain what was this doing in your locker?,"

"You have no right to look into my locker," said yelled Spano "And I don't know what those are,"

"Indeed you do Miss Spano," said Bond "Considering you had an episode with Zack the other day, "

"What," gasped Spano "How did you-"

"I make it my business to know," said Bond "You have a drug problem and it has no place in school, as of right now you are suspended. Now the officers will take you to the hospital and your family has been informed of this, so go get cleaned up."

Two police officers came in and escorted Jessie Spano who looked angry at this and her other friends wondered what happened, but Zack knows what happened and Mr. Hazard must of found out some how, then she leaves the school. While Zack power walks into the principles office and looked angry.

"How dare you do that to her," said Zack

"Dare Mr. Morris," said Bond "You hid that drug problem from the rest of everyone am I right,"

"I was just being a friend and watching out for her," said Zack "Mr. Belding would-"

"So you're admitting you're an accomplice to that situation and episode without informing her family," said Bond "How noble of you in being her friend, but she needs to get cleaned up….now get back to class."

"But…." Said Zack "Never mind,"

Zack knew he was beaten and walked out of the office, he won't admit it, but this guy is really good in finding out things unlike Belding who knew everything later as he saw Screech as he escorted him to the bathroom to discuss some kind of plan.

* * *

 **The bathroom**

"What is it Zack," asked Screech "Do you have a plan,"

Unknown to the both of them the listening devices are on in the bathroom as Bond can overhear everything.

"I'm thinking of staging a school revolt to get rid of him and bring Belding back from his vacation," said Zack "Jessie got suspended,"

"For what," said Screech

"Something stupid," said Zack "I will spread the word out that Jessie got suspended for something stupid,"

"But how is that going to get rid of him," said Screech

"When the school board finds out," said Zack "They will call Belding back and that is how to get rid of him,"

"Uh…but what if he finds out," said Screech "I mean like a hidden camera or something,"

"That's stupid," said Zack "Besides I will wait a few days to have the heat die down and then strike, it's a fool proof plan and it can't fail."

 _Idiots_ Bond thought as he listened in on the conversation.

 **The next day: Bayside High**

James Bond had noticed that someone is acting strange as it is not the students or the teachers it is one of the janitors, perhaps one of the janitors is the assassin, however for now he will see who will make a mistake first. Then the office door opened as Slater, Lisa, and Kelly came in as they were summoned to the office in which they hoped they were not in any trouble at all, Kelly noticed how handsome he looks.

"I called you in here because to let you know your friend Jessie won't be in school for awhile," said Bond

"You know if I find out if it's something unlawful or unjustly, my parents do have lawyers that can sue you," said Lisa

"Well considering your parents are broke, they couldn't even afford lawyers anyway," said Bond

"So what's this about Jessie," said Kelly

"Drugs were found in her locker and I had to suspend her because of that," said Bond "Also she had a nervous breakdown in front of your friend Zack Morris,"

The three of them looked at each other.

"I take it all of you didn't know," said Bond

"We do now," said Slater

"Thanks for telling us and we hope she can get help," said Kelly

"Very well you may all go now," said Bond

They all left, but were angry at Zack for not telling them and Slater is furious because Jessie is his girlfriend and she didn't tell him, but told Zack. Knowing the Preppy like he does, Zack will do some kind of plan to get the sub principle ousted quickly and bring Belding back from vacation early. During that day he confronted Zack in the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me or the rest of us," said Slater

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Zack

"Don't lie Preppy," said Slater "Mr. Hazard told us about Jessie and her problem,"

"Zack" as Screech walked in "Are we ready with-"

"With what Screech," said Slater

"We caught Screech telling lies," said Kelly

"Yeah don't tarnish Jessie like that," said Lisa

Zack knew he wasn't beaten again and remained silent on the matter, but Screech spilled the beans under presser that made his friends walk out on him leaving Zack alone to ponder on his thoughts, as Bond heard the conversation, as he smiled in which his job will continued to find the assassin hiding out in this school.

* * *

 **Bayside High: Five days later**

It was after the football game in which Bayside won against its rival as Kelly Kapowski was about to go change in the locker room as she has her cheerleader outfit on and she and her friends were still not talking to Zack, as Zack tried his best to explain himself. Then she noticed something odd as the janitor was acting strange in which she had seen him put a bladed object away in a tool box and he takes it with him. Kelly decided to follow the man, but kept her distance as she followed him she then lost him in the school.

She went into the school as it was still open due to people being at the football game, suddenly a shadow loomed over her and she felt a cloth cover her mouth as she tried to scream, but got really dizzy and woozy until she passed out. The janitor then drags her away, in which then Screech came out of the bathroom to notice this, but was too scared to do anything and ran off to get some help; everyone else was celebrating the football game.

James Bond never really cared for American football, in which he preferred Soccer instead, but found it to be interesting and the team had won as he had watched from the stands, like the rest of the students, for he celebrated with the students, as Zack looked lonely, Slater, Lisa, and Jessie had shown up to be at the game in which Bond had allowed her to see it, despite she is getting help for her problem.

Then all of a sudden Screech came running towards James as he stumbled over a few things and babbled on and on until Slater, Lisa and Jessie calmed him down as Screech explained that the head Janitor had take Kelly away against her will, James wondered if the head Janitor is the assassin he is looking to take down.

"All right," said Bond "Slater I want the football team outside the school grounds watching the doors, Lisa you call the police and tell them there has been a kidnapping."

"No problem," said Slater

"Got it," said Lisa

"What do you want me to do," asked Zack

"Take Jessie back to rehab," said Bond "In the meantime I will find her, is there any secret places in the school,"

"Um…..the old bomb shelter in the basement or sub-basement of the school," said Screech "Is there anything I can do,"

"You did enough," said Bond "You don't need to do anything else,"

Then everyone goes their separate ways in which Bond went inside the school to look for Kelly Kapowski, but first looked at the layout file of the school in the principles office and found it, as there is indeed a sub-basement of the basement of the school that acts as an old bomb shelter installed in the 60's. Then he ran off to get where he needed to go.

 **Bayside High: Bomb shelter**

Kelly Kapowski, awoke with a headache and chained to the wall in which a man stands over her with a knife, she looked frightened as the man dressed in the head janitors outfit puts the knife up to her throat as she can almost feel the blade touching her skin.

"Who are you working for and why are you following me?" asked the man

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Kelly

"Liar," said the man

The man back hands her in the face a few times as it is hard slaps, until once again the janitor puts the knife up to her neck.

"I will ask again who do you work for," said the man "Do you know what I am like they do,"

"Look I saw what you were doing and decided to follow you," said Kelly "Please you have to believe me,"

"Where's the wire," said the man "A popular girl like you, is only a cover for a spy to kill me, Now tell me or you won't live to see the next day"

"I am not carrying one," said Kelly "Please let me go,"

"You think I am a fool," said the man "I know people are after me, I killed people and I have no qualms about killing a teenage girl,"

The man then slaps her around a few times and then hits her in the body as well, Kelly spat blood from her mouth as the man is getting annoyed at this and then decided to kill her as he grabbed her by the throat and was about to stab her in the chest, suddenly a couple of gun shots ranged out as the man is struck with bullets in the chest, the man's body slumped to the floor in which Kelly scream, but noticed the substitute principle there and holding a gun in hand.

James had a hard time getting in this bomb shelter, but eventually infiltrated it and heard voices as he followed the voices, until finally he found where they are at and in the nick of time saved her from certain death, but needed medical attention as she looked a bit roughed up, he put the gun away and freed her, she cried in his arms as she is great full for the rescue.

"Thank you," said Kelly

"Let's get you some medical attention," said Bond

"Is he dead," said Kelly "Did you really had to kill him,"

"It was either you or him," said Bond

He carried her in his arms as he got her out of the bomb shelter, as police along with paramedics arrived as Kelly was placed inside the ambulance as her friends looked on with concern, but James explained the matter and are relieved that she is alive, walking away he went to explain his superiors in secret as he wasn't going to blow his cover to common people.

* * *

 **Bayside High: Four days later**

All the school knows that Mr. Belding will be back soon and there are whispers about the incident in the bomb shelter, mostly Kelly stumbled upon a fake janitor who was really assassin according to FBI investigators and the substitute principle had shot the man in self defense, other than that Kelly is back in school and is at the end of the day, all of Zack's friends decided to forgive Zack, but Zack felt like he was still in the dog house. James had removed all he put in the school without any incident at all, his mission had ended.

"So Kelly how are you feeling," said Zack

"I am bruised, but I will be fine," said Kelly

"Would you like to go out with me, I know a good movie to see," said Zack

"Back off Preppy," said Slater "Your still in the doghouse, Kelly would you like to go out with me, I got tickets to the Raiders game,"

"It's nice of both of you asking me out," said Kelly "But I have a date already,"

A silver colored car pulls up as James is behind the wheel as he steps out of the car and opened the door for her as she smiled in which she got in the passenger seat and Zack, along with Slater's jaws have dropped in which they had nothing to say.

"I will be going to the UK for a week, as I got a modeling job in a British magazine," said Kelly "So see you two in a week,"

James chuckled as he got in the drivers side as his vehicle pulls away with her, at the same time Mr. Belding arrives in his vehicle and got out as he sees Zack and Slater there staring off into space.

"Guys is there something I should know," said Mr. Belding "Guys?...uh….Okay, well I'm back,"

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
